


We Must Awake and Make the Day

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Early Mornings, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Loving Marriage, Sleepiness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching the Sunrise, husband-wife relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bifur is dragged out of bed by his wife in the dark hours. A beautiful sunrise is expected and they are <em>not<em> going to miss it!</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	We Must Awake and Make the Day

“Bifur, it’s time to wake up.”

Groaning quietly at the summons of his wife, Bifur curled into himself and pulled the blanket over his head.

“Oh, come now,” Dwana’s voice came again. “We’re not going to miss the sunrise again because of your laziness!”

“’m not lazy,” Bifur mumbled, his voice slurred with sleep. “I’m tired.”

“Well, then, you should’ve come to bed sooner instead of staying up past midnight carving!” Dwana declared. “Are you going to get up willingly or do I have to go in there after you?”

Bifur didn’t answer, which truly was an answer in itself.

“Oh, you’d rather go for the second option,” Dwana mused, her voice sly. “Right then!”

Bifur gasped as his wife leapt at him, her skin chilled by contact with the outside. He tried to keep his blanket, but Dwana was stronger because she was more alert. The bedspread was soon on the floor and Dwana was pulling Bifur after it.

“I was sleeping peacefully,” Bifur whined, tangled up in his blanket and his wife on the floor. He frowned grumpily up at Dwana, who lay on top of him.

“Now you can watch the sunrise peacefully! Stop being so fussy.” Dwana chuckled gently and began petting her husband’s fluffy black bangs. “Aww, Bifur, do you know how handsome you are when you’re sleepy?”

“So I’m not handsome any other time?” Bifur yawned, draping his arms over his Dwarrowdam’s back.

Dwana giggled and lightly bumped her forehead against his. “C’mon, let’s get a shirt on you. Wouldn’t want the neighbors to see you in only your sleep-pants!” Dwana leapt to her feet and ran to Bifur’s closet.

“What neighbors? They’re all asleep in their warm beds, just like we should be!” Bifur sighed wistfully as he stood.

“You’ve said that these past three mornings and every time you say you’ll be up for it tomorrow. Today is yesterday’s tomorrow, so you better be up for it!” So saying, Dwana maneuvered the chosen shirt over her husband’s chest. Standing back, she nodded proudly at his trim form. “Yes, I married a strapping man, I did.”

Bifur couldn’t help but smile bashfully at her praise. The moment didn’t last long, as Bifur was suddenly being shoved into his boots and then drawn outside.

“Hurry or we’ll miss it!” Dwana urged, pulling Bifur’s hand. Together they scrambled up the stairs that led to their roof. The Dwarven couple arrived there just in time, as the sun was peeking up over the eastern side of Ered Nimrais.

Bifur sat on the edge of the roof with Dwana leaning against his shoulder. A deep contentment settled upon them as the Great Light climbed up an invisible rope in the sky, her warmth battling the morning’s winter frost.

“See?” Dwana sighed happily, her breath ruffling Bifur’s dark hair. “Isn’t this better than sleeping?”

“Well...” Bifur’s doubtful words were cut off by another jaw-cracking yawn.

Shaking her head in wonder at him, Dwana relented, rising to her feet. “Alright, then, sleepyhead. I’ll tuck you back in.”

Bifur thought _that_ idea sounded just splendid.

 


End file.
